The Life of Two
by ZanessaStory
Summary: Zac and Vanessa has been best friends for years, but until one night, something happened. Throughout the story they faces ups and downs. Can the two go through it, or do they call it quits?
1. The Start Of Something New

Quick Facts

Vanessa and Zac has been best friends for years.

They are both in high school.

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night, and Vanessa and Zac was watching a movie until Vanessa's phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" Vanessa said.

"Hey Ness, I'm having a sleepover party in about 30 minutes. Bring Zac with you. Bye!" Ashley told her.

Zac asked her, 'Who was that?"

"It was Ash. She invited us to her sleepover. We better get going.' Vanessa said.

* * *

><p>"What are you up to, Ash?" Momo asked.<p>

"Okay, okay, well, Zac and Ness are best friends. They act like they don't like each other when I know they do. So, I'm gonna set them up today." Ash replied.

"Okay, whatever." Momo said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was exactly 8:30pm, and Momo, Corbin, Vanessa, Zac, Lucas, and Ashley was all there. They were all bored until Ashley decided to play truth or dare. Everybody was picked, the game was almost done, and the final truth or dare was given to Zac.<p>

"Zac, truth or dare?" Corbin said.

"Dare, bro." Zac replied.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Vanessa." Corbin said.

"What the. Man, you gotta be kidding me. She's my best friend!" Zac blushed and screamed. _Yeah, she's my best friend that I love. I loved her since day 1._

Vanessa was sitting there blushing sweetly.

Everybody shouted, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Zac leaned in to Vanessa, and suddenly, they felt their lips pressed together not in a peck of a kiss, but a deep, long, and passionate kiss. Everybody was staring at them. They finally realized that people were staring at them, so they pulled away.

"Bro, what was all of that about?" Corbin said.

"It. um. was just a dare." Zac replied, blushing a little.

"Yeah, right." Corbin said.

* * *

><p>Everybody inside was playing a board game, but Zac and Vanessa decided to go for a walk.<p>

_I should just tell her my true feelings. What if she rejects me? Zac thought._

_I should tell him my real feelings. That kiss was amazing. Vanessa thought._

"I need to tell you something." Zac and Vanessa said at the same time.

They chuckled.

"I'll go first. Well, I been meaning to tell you this a long time ago, but I never got the chance. Ness, I like you more than a friend." Zac said.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry if that came out of no where. I'm so sorry." Zac said.

Zac kept apologizing until Vanessa kissed him. This time it was different. Her hands were on his neck and hair. His hands were on her waist. Their lips were pressed against each other. It wasn't a normal kiss; it was a deep and passionate kiss. Yes, they kissed before such as a kiss on the cheek as a best friend, but this time it felt different.

* * *

><p>Ashley looked out the window seeing the two kissing.<p>

"OMG. GUYS COME LOOK!" Ash yelled.

* * *

><p>Zac and Vanessa pulled away blushing and smiling.<p>

Zac was in shocked of what just happened.

"So." Zac said.

"Soo." Vanessa said.

"Vanessa Hudgens, would you be my girlfriend?" Zac spilled.

"Yes, I would love to be." Vanessa said.

He kissed her on the cheek, and they walked back to Ash's house with their hands intertwined together.

**_This was the start of something new. _**


	2. I Just Need Comfort

It was about a month later, and Vanessa and Zac are still dating.

* * *

><p>Zac was with the guys, hanging out.<p>

* * *

><p>Vanessa was taking a walk outside for some fresh air. All of a suddenly, she saw 4 men a few feet in front of her.<p>

_Please, let me walk through this area peacefully and safely. She thought_.

She walk and walk, but then someone grabbed her wrist.

"If you scream, I'm gonna shoot you pretty lady." One of the guy said.

They dragged her into the woods. The first guy pushed her on the ground and got on her. He started kissing her from the top to the bottom.

Vanessa was struggling to get unleashed.

Then, the second guy started nibbling her ears and neck. He took her shirt off, and rub her sides and breast.

The third guy smirked. He felt her whole body, just feeling it.

Vanessa thought this couldn't get any worst until the fourth guy was on her.

The fourth guy revealed herself. It was her ex.

"Vanessa. Vanessa. Baby. I missed you." Her ex smirked and said.

She wiggled and tried to get out and away.

* * *

><p>Zac tried calling Vanessa, but she didn't pick up for the 12th time.<p>

"Bro, my girlfriend isn't picking up her cell." He told Corbin.

Corbin replied, "She's probably doing girl things."

Then, Zac calmed down a little bit.

* * *

><p>Her ex got on her. He undid her bra. He kissed her breasts and rubbed it. He put her breasts in his mouth, and it was satisfaction to him.<p>

"Boys, go away. Me and her got some things we need to do." He told the gang.

They left.

He undid her short's buttons. He then, slowly pulled her underwear off. He put his crotch inside her area hard and harder. After a while, he started kissing her everywhere. He stopped.

"I'll be back, babe." He said, and then, he left.

* * *

><p>Vanessa got a hold of herself. She cried. She was no longer an innocence girl. She was trying to find her cell. She dialed Zac's number.<p>

"Hey baby." Zac answered.

All Zac heard was crying and whimpers from Vanessa.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Zac was getting worry.

"Za-Zac, meet me in the w-o-woods near my house." She said, and she hung up.

Zac ran out the door without saying a thing.

* * *

><p>Zac saw Vanessa on the ground without any clothes on. His jaws nearly dropped. He quickly ran to her side.<p>

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU? I'M GONNA BEAT THEM UP! HOW DARE THEY TOUCH YOU!" Zac shouted with frustration.

Vanessa said, "I-I only need comfort right now." She said it with tears.

Zac hugged her, and he kissed her temple.

"Sssh. I'll be here for you, forever and always." He said.

He then, carried her to his house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just need comfort. Vanessa thought quietly.<strong>_


	3. Falling Down

**Please review. Thank you for my first review. This is my first story, so it isn't that great. I hope you guys continue to like it.**

* * *

><p>It was a months later after the incident, and Vaness just doesn't want to tell anyone about what happened. Even after the incident Vanessa's and Zac's relationship grew stronger. One day the two decided to have a girls night and a boys might out, so they hang out with their friends. Neither one of them know that they were going yo the same place.<p>

* * *

><p>Zac and his friends were at a club. Today was their night out, so they was going to enjoy it.<p>

"C'mon, bro, let's drink some beers. You haven't drank with us in a while." Corbin said.

Zac didn't protested, and he drank some beer. He didn't count how much he drank, but soon he was drunk. He started dancing with random girls. He started talking about random bullshi. He was just drunk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the girls were getting ready to go to the club as well. They got into the car, and they drove off. They entered the club, and started dancing.<p>

* * *

><p>Zac was sitting in the back. He wasn't alone. He was surrounded by millions of girls. Girls were hugging him. Girls were touching him. Girls were giving him more beer and wine. He then, was sat on by a girl named Michelle. <em>Boy, was she hot and sexy. <em>She was wearing a very, very tight and mini dress. She kissed Zac, and while she did, he held onto her waist. Then, they lead each other to the back of the club which was outside.

* * *

><p>Vanessa was gong to the restroom until she heard a familiar voice. It sounded like Zac. She opened the exit door, and her heart shattered to pieces. She stood there just frozen about to cry in tears.<p>

Zac and Michelle didn't realize someone was there. Zac got on top of Michelle, and lifted her shirt up. Then, he felt the sides of her breast. He then, hurriedly unclasped her nude bra. He was nearly drooling. He caressed her breasts and nibbled on them. He undid her booty shirts button. He pulled them off, revealing her black underwear. He took them off. She was now completely naked. She then, lied on him and pulled off his shirt, revealing his abs. She felt his chest. She pulled his pants off and suck his area. He put his area inside of hers each letting out a moan. Then, she said, "Hey sexy.. Why don't we go to my house?" He quickly nodded a yes. They whispered the words, "I love you." to each other.

Vanessa stared at every scene of what was going on. She didn't believe it. _He loved someone else? How could he. He never did that to me. I was right, he was just like my old boyfriend. He promise me he wouldn't hurt me. He's just like the others._ Then, she had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_It was after the incident, they were having a conversation._

_Vanessa: "I was raped by my ex. I never liked him. He hurted me." As she said it, tears ran through her face._

_Zac: "Babe, can you tell me why you hated him?"_

_Vanessa: "I-I saw him with another girl and a baby! He told me he would always love me. I didn't know he was having sex with other guys. He just lied to me saying he was at work late at night! That's why I'm scared I'm going to lose you!" She was now crying._

_Zac: "I would never hurt you, V. I'm going to always love you. Don't ever say that again."_

_Vanessa nodded, and he peck her lips._

_End of flashback._

_I HATE HIM. I HATE BOYS. WHY DO THEY HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME? I ACTUALLY THOUGHT HE WAS MY TRUE LOVE TOO! TOMORROW WAS OUR 6TH MONTH TOGETHER TOO! Vanessa thought to herself. _She ran out the door as fast as she could, and she went home without telling anyone.

* * *

><p>"Where's V? It's almost 2am! We got to go home." Mo asked Ash.<p>

"I haven't seen her, maybe she went home without us." Ash said.

"That's unlikely of Ness to do that but maybe she did." Mo said.

They both went back their home. _(A/N The boys are already home, and Zac is with Michelle)_

* * *

><p>Zac was at Michelle's place. He was on Michelle's bed making love. Sooner, they both fell asleep naked and into each other arms. Vanessa was at her place, crying herself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Zac woke up next morning looking at his surroundings. <em>Man, what happened last night. Why am I with Michelle? Oh my gosh, today's V and I's 6 month! <em>

His phone vibrated. It was a phone call. It was V.

"Hey, baby. Happy 6 month." He said.

Zac heard tears in the phone call.

"What's wrong, baby?" Zac said.

"Z-Za-Zac, I'm breaking up with you. Please don't come to see me or contact me." She said.

"Why? What did I do?" Zac said, but the phone call was disconnected.

* * *

><p>Vanessa was holding onto her heart. She's going through a terrible heartbreak. Zac was just confused, and he was heartbroken as well.<p>

**Everything was falling down.**


End file.
